How Many Days?
by NewToYourWorld
Summary: A Hades and Maria fanfic. How many days until Hades has to officially say goodbye? He goes through and dreams of those days when he didn't know and didn't worry about it. From their awkward meeting to the tragic end and all the love in between.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my HadesXMaria love story. It jumps between many times in there relationship and of course, ends tragically. I hope you all enjoy this challenging and fun story (for me). Leave a comment and follow me. Share my story too :) thanks guys. Much love from NTYW!**

**P.S. I didn't go over the chapter before I posted it so sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. **

Three Days

A knot formed in Hades stomach as he stood at the tall door and rehearsed what he would say before knocking on the door. It only took seconds before someone answered the door and not but a minute before the man of the house came to investigate. He wish Maria's father would have been slower, or dead. He took one last breathe in before speaking to the old man. "Sorry to intrude sir, but this is urgent," Hades waited to be invited in. The ancient Greeks were always very hospitable people.

When the man just stood there, Hades continued, "It is about your daughter, Maria di Angelo. I unfortunately bring bad news."

Hades shut his mouth when the old man took a threatening step towards him. "I have no daughter named Maria. If I did, she would be obey me and marry when she should. My children are good and obey and they don't openly raise bastard chilren." And the conversation ended when the door was slammed in his face. Hades we somewhat glad he did. Another would about his wife or children would have resulted in a terrible ending.

Enraged, but with a feeling of obligation, Hades left the death certificate on the door step. Hades was a hard man, but this situation was harder on him. His love was murdered by his brother, his children were in danger and this terrible war was weighing on him.

He took in one more deep breathe before returning to America to give Maria a proper burial and confront his brother about this murder.

* * *

Two Years

Standing a Maria's door with a large bunch of violet, jasmine and white lilies in one arm and his cane in the other. He always subconsciously dressed better then usual when he visited. Maria answered the door herself. She lit up with joy to see her dearest lover standing there. Her full lips pressed against Hades cold thin lips. It would be hard for anyone to imagine these two were in love or had children, but Maria would have no other in her life.

"Bianca, Nico, your father is here." Bianca came from the tea room to greet her father. She was older and knew what behavior was exceptable. Nico, however, was either too young or too brave to care, and ran to Hades with jam on his face and fingers. Maria caught him naturally before he stained his fathers trousers. Hades admired how great of a mother she was.

"Hades, come in darling. Don't worry about this one, he will be served with toast and berries before I let him ruin your charming outfit. Here, let me have the flowers too." Maria believed she could do anything, and with each day she was closer and closer.

Hades bent over and kissed his daughters forehead. He wasn't the best with children, but that didn't mean he didn't care for them. "How are you, my flower."

She giggled, "I am good daddy. I got a new doll, do you want to see it?"

"Of course," he lied. Bianca showed him the porcelain doll which she thought she cleverly hide behind her back, even though Hades noticed it when he stepped in. "Oh my, she is very beautiful. And your English is much better." Hades pulled a Bit-o-Honey candy bar from his pocket to reward his daughter for her excellent speaking.

She greedily snatched it from her father and kissed his honey cheek, "Thank you daddy." And she was off to enjoy her treat. Hades wasn't a natural father, but he had many children so he had what most parents didn't have: experience. He was rather good at knowing what his children were thinking, usually.

Hades was startled when a pair of wet but clean hands grabbed his leg. He jumped a out of his skin and almost kicked his son, but Nico hardly noticed. He held strong to his father which made Hades a little concerned.

Hades could look at Bianca and feel slightly proud. She was clever, and did very well in her education. Hades had no fear of the life she would live with her intelligence and beauty to aid her. Nico on the other hand did not show as much potential. His language was caught between Italian, English and babble which was concerning because he was already five and had lived away from Italy for about a year now. Also, Nico was very distracted, and ditzy. Often he would walk into walls or lose things. Hades worried that Nico would never be very bright.

Hades picked up Nico and held his son on his hip. Nico loved his father, even if he was cold to him. "Maria, should they be napping by now?" Hades called, "Nico is rubbing his eyes. Did they have lunch?" Hades listened to his son speak, jumping between languages, but nothing else. "Maria, did you hear me?"

Hades carried Nico around the house to find Maria. She stood over the table, her head hung low. Hades watched for a moment very puzzled until Nico cooed and Maria turned around instinctively. She was clearly tearful. "Maria, what is wrong," Hades pushed his son away, "Maria, Maria, why are you crying."

She swallowed her tears to speak, "There is no letter from Italy. I was hoping she would have written." Maria cried over the local letter. She was hoping her mother would write her. Maria was homesick.

Maria met Hades in America, but still lived in Italy. After many family fights, Maria decided to official move to America. What she didn't know was that moving so far and not giving up on her children or lover would mean she would give up her family. Despite the fact that she was living well and happy with a small fortune.

"Maria, Maria, please. You don't need them. We are fine, please dont cry." This rare side of Hades was seen by few, and all but 3 were dead. Maria only cried harder and harder.

Nico started to come in the room, but his father waved him away. Brave Nico ignored him and climbed on the chair to get into his mothers view. She quickly wiped her face and smiled to show her son she was okay. "Mommy, here," Nico slurred, "have my blanket." Nico held out his old infant blanket.

Maria couldn't help but smile and giggle at her son and how cute he was. Hades smiled a bit and thought _how clever of him_. For a moment, he thought maybe Nico was smarter then his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) how are you all? I hope everyone leaves a comment and whatnot. Sorry this chapter is so short but that is kinda my point when I write it. I just wanted little pieces of Maria and Hades. So yea, sorry they are short but not sorry enough to lengthen it. I have really been expanding on my writing and while I know I havent been the most reliable, I will definitely get back into the swing of things. Just had a real crappy summer. **

One day left

Maria's final resting place was not what it should have been. She was a beautiful women who lived a wild life, but her casket was nothing but. The wood it was made of was very expensive wood and the cushioning was perfect for the living, but it was boring nontheless. Besides all that, she wasn't being buried with her family like she expected to one day presumably farther then this day.

Her funeral wasn't sad though because no one came. Hades didn't want to make the arrangement, so he didn't have one. He was the only one to see Maria's body off and it pained him. He clung to the one thing he had of her: some fine jewelry, her made notebooks and Nico and Bianca. Hades knew it was dangerous to bring them out in the open but he thought they should be here. Besides, he did need them.

Before she was official buried, Hades asked the church offical (whoever he was) to stop and give in a moment alone. What most people would assume would be a mournful farewell was actual a gift to Maria. "Bianca, grab your brother and turn him around. Look away until I tell you to," and Bianca obeyed her father.

In a nonchalant fashion, Hades opened the casket just a bit. A horrible stench came up from her burnt and decaying remains, but Hades had to do this. He pulled two ancient coins from his pocket, and gentle put them between his lover lips for her souls. Cautious to not make noise, Hades closed it and begged for her forgiveness. "This is my fault Maria. I am sorry, so so sorry."

* * *

Eight years left

"Excuse me sir, but I couldn't help but notice you were alone here. I thought we could be alone together?" A young, adventurous Maria sang to a grumpy Hades. After a bitter argument with Persephone, Hades escaped his domain and responsibility to was now sitting somewhat peacefully on a park bench. Hades didn't want to talk to anyone, especially a wild like girl like Maria, so gave her a pompous look then turned away.

Maria joined him away, making herself uncomfortably close to Hades. He scoffed her a bit, but didn't bother to acknowledge her beyond that.

"Its a beautiful day, don't you think?" Maria smiled, "I actually live in Italy, but I visit America a lot. I wish I could stay here forever though. Probably somewhere west," She dreamingly sighed.

Hades sat in complete silence, but he listened intensely to Maria. She was a young beautiful women, probably about the age of twenty. Clearly she had come from a wealthy home with her fine jewelry and extravagant dress. Even with all that, Hades could see a wild fire inside of her.

She continued to talk about the weather and Italy and her family. Finally, Hades had reached his limit. "Why are you here? Clearly I don't want to talk to you so why stay and talk to me?"

"Well, it may sound strange, but you seem to be glowing. Like this beautiful shine is around you and I had to speak to you." Hades raised an eyebrow at the brave girl. Maria knew she had peaked his interest. "May I know your name?"

Usually, Hades went by the name Hugh until he was more sure of whoever he was with, but he didn't today. "Some know me by the name Hades, but I have many names."

"I only have one name, Maria di Angelo." Hades looked her in the face for the first time and immediately fell in love with her cheekbones. What a random thing to notice, he thought, but they are beautiful. "You said you have other names, can you explain?"

"I don't think you would understand if I tried."

"Well," she smiled and her cocoa skin shimmered, "I won't go back to Italy for a few more weeks, so let's try."

As Hades explained to the best of his ability who he really was, and whatever he could think of telling her. Maria smiled and completely believe him. Something seemed to make sense about this.

Maria thought he was a strange man, but maybe she could see him for something more then that.


	3. Chapter 3

**After being kicked out of** **my**** house and then welcomed back, I have stayed up all night and wrote this last chapter of this short story. I hope you enjoy :)**

Last day

Hades looked at his kids and wondered if he could find another way to save his children. They were the last of Maria, and he could image doing this to them. But Hades wasn't weak, he was hard. Hades was a stone that only softened for his lovers. He squeezed Bianca's shoulder, the wiser and stronger of the two, "Bianca, be a big girl. You have to take good care of your brother. He needs you, understand? You have to be good to him and watch him," Hades thought of how much Bianca was like Maria and Nico was like Hades. "You can't leave your brother Bianca, ever."

Bianca couldn't completely comprehend what he was saying, but she smiled and nodded. Hades knew she didn't understand but still felt comfort. He gently shoved her to the Harpie then turned to Nico.

"Nico," Hades didn't know what to say. It was like looking and talking to a younger self, what could he say? Don't be eaten?

Then it came to him, "Be strong. If you can't do anything else, be strong and fight for yourself." Nico grabbed Hades hand and kissed it like this would be the last time he would see his father.

Hades stared in confusion, unsure of what to do. He pulled his hand away from his sons affection. Nico looked hurt, but obedient went to his sister's side. Hades couldn't stand to watch the last bit of Maria forget about the amazing women and be sent away. He knew Maria wouldn't approve of this. She would want Hades to be a father and raise them, but he mighty not be able to save his children from his brother.

Zeus, his brother. What kind of god kills so many children, thought Hades. After handing his children over, Hades went to Olympus. Hades wasn't invited to Olympus, but he wasn't banned from it either. He promptly found Zeus, who was waiting for him in his throne. Many gods have already voice how cruel and horrifying it was to kill so many children, and it was a matter of time before one of his brother's came to do so too.

Hades stormed in with no signs of slowing down until he was head to head with Zeus. "How dare you!"

"Leave Hades, you shouldn't be here. Get out of my throne room." Zeus was all too willing to be challenging Hades.

"So you can kill my last two children? Julian, Michael, Patrick. That was the names of the others you killed. Why must you take the last of them?" Hades yelled as loud as he could so to draw a crowd and hear what Zeus did.

"Its a sacrifice! You have to make sacrifices Hades!" Zeus was the king, and had this idea that it was his responsibility to prevent the prophecy. He has always made extreme choices to stay in power.

Hades became frustrated that he didn't understand, "A sacrifice for Olympus? Or you? They were my children! Did you do this to Poseidon?" Hades waited for an answer, but Zeus silence was enough, "You are a beast. They are children!"

"I know they are, I children too. I had to do this to them as well!"

Maybe Zeus thought telling Hades would calm him, but it was just fuel to the fire. "You are unfit to rule anything. You are a murder!"

"I did what I have to. Where are the rest of your children?"

Hades just smiled, knowing they wouldn't be found. Forgetting who they are and hiding them in the Locus hotel will mask their scent and make it impossible to find. Hades had done everything he could to save his children. No matter how much Zeus looked and yelled, his brother had won. Now if Zeus or Poseidon broke their vow, Hades could have his child be the one of the prophecy and still stay true to the oath.

Zeus stared at Hades smirk, knowing there was nothing he could do to find them. Hades was clever, more so then Zeus at times. He would never find Bianca or Nico until Hades wanted him to. But that didn't keep him from trying. "Hades, I swear on the river of Styx, if you-"

"Careful brother, that is some very big talk and you have an audience," Hades pointed out the crowd that had kept a safe distance while still listening. They crowd murmur amongst itself and stared at the two. Zeus looked out at the many he had domain over. Hades took this opportunity to leaving with the satisfied feeling of beating his brother.

* * *

Four years left

Standing completely still with her grandmother, Bianca looked into her father's arms with large eyes to see something completely foreign to her. A little dark haired boy with undeveloped blue eyes and tiny fist. "Bianca, questo è il vostro fratello più giovane. This is your brother," Maria spoke to her daughter, "Can you say young brother?"

Bianca looked confused. She hadn't learned enough of English to understand, even though she will be American in a matter of years. Maria was disciplined though, and was going to teach her children English even after giving birth.

Hades held out this fresh baby for Bianca, but she had no interest in whatever made her mother scream in pain. "Come Bianca, look at your brother," Hades urged, but she just walked past and climbed in bed with her mother.

"May I see him?" Maria's mother asked, almost begging to hold her new grandson. Hades had no objections and handed the baby to her. She melted for him, "What will you name him?" Maria and Hades looked at each other. They had everything planned perfectly. The nursery, the midwife, and even the timing was perfect, but they forgot the name.

"Adriano?" Maria suggested. Everyone in the room made a face.

"Gaddiel!" Maria's mother would, of course, pick a Christian name.

"Nicol! Oh, Nicol is a perfect name for him," Maria smiled at the clever name she thought of, since just hours ago no one was sure if this would be a great or tragic day.

Maria's mother agreed, "Its wonderful. Nicol di Angelo."

Hades frowned, "Yes, it is a wonder Italian name. One for a stronge boy, but you will be an American soon."

"So?" Maria questioned.

"Nicol is rather close to Nicole," Hades pointed out. "He should have something more masculine for America. Maybe..." Hades looked at his son intensely, and noticed a remarkable resemblance to himself, one Bianca didn't have, "Nico."

Maria squealed, "Nico is even better then Nicol. Oh, let me hold him!" The moment seemed perfect.

And then a gloomy presence just stepped in and out of the room. Maria's father, obviously in disapproval at the sight of his grandchildren. He said nothing, but he didn't have to. Maria had guilt and her mother stayed silent and looked at the floor. Maria knew her father hated her for staying in an "unhealthy" relationship, and he oftened reminded her mother how awful Maria had become since Hades so much until she cried. Hades was the only one who had the power to stand up for himself and his love. They used to waste hours in scream matches, but now after almost killing Maria's father, Hades just stares and lets him do whatever he wants.

Maria's father walked away, leaving the feeling of uncertainty, like someone has been poisoned and you can't know who until someone dies. Anyone can be the victim of the angry grandfather.

Hades kissed Maria, and decided to ease the tension by leaving. He didn't want to. Maria and Nico nearly died in child birth and would love to have his love and children with him just for a while longer. He just really wanted to be with them, but just held back.

"I love you Maria," Hades whispered before tiptoe out to undisturbed the his quiet son and the raging grandfather.

* * *

80 years later

Hades knew the boy was in his realm when he stepped foot here, and he knew what he wanted. He wasn't dumb, he just wasn't going to give in. After watching his son raise and fall, Hades had no more compassion towards his son. And yet, Hades allowed him in his throne room to make a plea. He was certain that whatever Nico had to say wouldn't make up for his crimes.

Nico sheepishly murmured, trying to think of the right thing to say to a godly father while avoiding eye contact. Hades didn't want Nico there to begin with and his patients wore thin quick. "Speak," he demanded.

Shocked back to reality, Nico suddenly started to speak very quickly, "Please, I need somewhere to go. I have no where to go, and I am just a kid. Please, let me stay here."

Hades began to laugh melodramatically, "You honesty expect me to take you in? You, who ruined my name, you ran off with that mad king, stole my sword, and purposely tried to break the laws of the dead. My laws! Why would I let you in here after practically attacking me, and my reputation!"

Nico dropped to the floor to frantically hit the floor, "Please father, I am so sorry. I will never disobey you again."

"Don't call me that," Hades stood up, "Your childish promises mean nothing to me. How dare you even ask me that stupid question after all that, and that Perseus Jackson. Why would you-" Hades stopped at the sound of weeping, with pitiful gasp in between as a breath.

Nico was crying while trying to breath and whisper apologies. Hades saw how sad and desperate the boy was, and had a remarkable amount of guilt. Hades had tried to push Nico out of his mind as if he didn't think of his son that he wasn't his son. For some reason, it didn't work.

Hades waved his hand, and a aviator jacket dropped onto Nico's shoulders. It was one that was once worn by another of Hades sons many years ago. The jacket was clearly too big for the boy, but it was just a shred of comfort Hades could offer. Nico looked up when he felt the jacket draped on him.

"You may stay here as long as you obey me," Hades started to turn away when he remembered one more thing, "Keep this, so you know who you are and where you come from." Nico fist was suddenly felt full. he opened his hand to see a skull ring that fit perfectly one his finger.


End file.
